Three Paths
by Yugao702
Summary: Rin Kagami is in love with two guys and Len Kagamine is in love with two girls but neither of them could break their hearts and hurt them. But with a cruel twist of fate, they somehow ended up meeting each other and it was the start of a twisted relationship...in between two love triangles. (Main pairing RinLen) (RinKaito, RinMikuo, LenNeru, LenMiku)
1. Prologue

**_"Its Hard when you love two people and wanna be with both of them at the same time..._**

**_But you don't want to hurt their feelings.."_**

**_-Unknown_**

* * *

"You love me right?"

Len stared down at the teal haired girl who clung at his arm and stared back at him with insecurity and desperation. He smiled. "Of course Miku." He leaned down and softly kissed her.

But Miku continued looking at him as if he was going to disappear any moment now and reluctantly let go of his arm. He opened the front door of her house and stepped out. The cold breeze of the winter night caused him to shiver for a minute and turned back to Miku, who stood by the door.

"I'll be going now." Miku nodded and the look on her face told Len that she knew where he was going and that made him feel guilty but he waved good bye to her before leaving. Len heard a slight shuffle behind him, he realized that Miku must've made a motion to run after him but went against it.

Len felt the guilt weight over him that it was unbearable. And before he knew it, he arrived at his destination. The two story house stood tall and was well-lit from the light inside. Len couldn't help but smile a bit at the homely feeling it gave off.

He approached the front door and knocked. There was muffle call then shuffling before the door opened. Neru brightened at the sight of him but then frowned when she smelled a familiar scent as the breeze blow pass Len and into her house. A woman's perfume...And she knew exactly who's perfume it was.

"Neru..." Len frowned as well when he saw the girl's smile drop. Neru was silent but then smiled warily and invited him in. Len entered, not before kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you." Neru whispered against his lips. "...Me too." Len replied.

_But how long will he last for loving two girls in the same time?_

* * *

Rin snuggled comfortably into Kaito's chest as he gently caressed her hair. The two laid on the couch in complete silence while they simple stare at ceiling of his living room. Rin always loved moments like these, to be laying with the person she loved the most...

_But who was the person she loved the most?_

Suddenly her phone rang causing the two to jump at the sudden noise. Rin sat up and picked up her phone from the coffee table. It was a message from Mikuo...

"Already going?" Kaito asked, knowing who it was from her expression. Rin looked at him for a minute and opened her mouth to probably say some kind of excuse but the words don't seem to come out instead she closed her lips into a thin line and nodded.

She calmly walked out the living room and to the door, Kaito following behind her. She carefully put on her brown heeled boots and grabbed her red coat. Rin turned to face Kaito to say a quick good bye but was caught off guard when a soft pair of lips pressed against hers.

She flinched but did nothing and kissed back. The two broke the kiss and there was a slight pause "I-I have to go now." She mumbled, in a voice so soft that it was almost a whisper. Kaito nodded as he gave one last peck on her lips before letting go of the blond girl.

As Rin reached out for the door, "Hey, um...Rin." She looked back at her blue haired companion as he held a certain light blue scarf. "Its cold tonight so why not wear this before you leave?" He looked nervous and the knife in Rin's heart twisted at the sincerity in his voice and action. Rin nodded and softly took the scarf, she stared at it for a moment before carefully wrapping it around her neck.

Rin nervously opened the door and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow..." Kaito smiled. "Yeah." He waved and she returned the action.

Rin hesitantly left and her heart thumped almost painfully. She felt guilty and saddened. Rin walked through the street in silence when she reached the cafe where Mikuo waited. "Rin-chan!" Mikuo called with a grin when he noticed her approaching him. Rin saw Mikuo's eyes narrowed at the blue muffler around her neck but said nothing about it.

Rin smiled at him slightly. Mikuo smiled back but there was a different glint in his eyes than a moment ago. "Shall we go?" She asked and Mikuo nodded then Rin gently but reluctantly hugged his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. Mikuo pressed his lips against her head as he murmured gently into her hair. "I love you."

Oh, how the knife twisted even more just now. Rin looked up and smiled. "I love you too..."

_But is it possible to love two people without hurting them?_

* * *

**A/N: I...have no idea why I posted this. In all honest, I suck at drama and to post a story with drama is like telling me to write while having tons to bricks on top of my head but again I wanted to see if anyone would bee interested in reading this. **

**Its short but its the prologue, I hope its ok though I think the beginning was kind of cliche and boring but Idk, why not review and tell me what you think.**

**Anyways I got the inspiration from that song "Choose Me" its was the vocaloids who sang that song and it kind of made me think like 'hey what if the person who is in between a love triangle ended up falling for another person who was also in a love triangle?' It might be a good plot so...**

**...I wasn't technically planning to post this since I just posted a new story two days ago but I'm overflowing with free time here so what was I suppose to do? **

**My friends have practically abandoned me! Internet has been slow lately and I'm dying from boredom! My family...well, they're just here at home. Nothing much to do and its summer...this sucks.**

**Again, review and send me thoughts about this story because I'm not sure what to think about this myself. See ya!**

**-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 1

"Rin, its time to wake up!" Rin's roommate, Gumi Megpoid said as she entered her room. She blinked when she saw the blond haired girl already awake, sitting near the window and was staring out the window in a daze. "Well, this is surprising." Gumi said, snapping Rin out of her trance. "Its rare for you to be awake this early especially without me to wake you up."

Rin smiled warily. "Yeah, I guess so." She muttered before she glanced out the window again. "Is there something wrong?" Gumi asked when she noticed her expression. Rin quickly shook her head. "No, its nothing."

Gumi raised a brow but said nothing. "Anyways we better hurry before we're late for school...Ann-sensei will kill us if we're late for class even by a second " Rin laughed and moved towards her bathroom while Gumi went back to her room to get dress.

Rin wasn't excited to go to school. Besides the fact she disliked those long boring lectures and such, there was another reason in why she wasn't too eager to go to school.

After a quick shower, Rin looked at her uniform and scrunched her nose in distaste. It was light blue sailor style uniform but the skirt was a bit too short for her taste, in Rin's opinion but she had no choice since its the school's official uniform.

She quickly got dressed until her phone began to ring. She glanced at her phone and gave a small frown before she walked over to her phone that sat on her bed and saw that there was message from a certain teal haired boy.

**_From: Mikuo Hatsune_**

**_To: Rin Kagami_**

**_Hey Rin! Its Morning, you should hurry before you get late. See you at school! ^^_**

Rin's lips slowly curled upwards as she read the message. Mikuo had always been sweet which is what Rin loved about him. How she first met him wasn't a very pleasant way especially when it ended up with her, covered with bruises.

* * *

_Flashback_

Rin sighed as she walked home after an exhausting day in school. Gumi had club activities so Rin was left all alone. She grunted as her legs felt like lead to her. Once she get back, she was so going to have a nice, quiet bath then going to bed straight after.

She nodded at the thought and looked forward to it until she suddenly heard a cry from behind her. "Look out!" Rin looked behind her but it was too late.

_CRASH!_

Rin fell to the ground with a painful thud and groaned, parts of her limbs were tangled with whatever crashed into her and grunted in pain. Yup, she was going feel that tomorrow.

Rin looked down to see the thing she was tangled in was a bike and she tried pulling herself out then rubbed her sore legs that were now bruised. She heard another groaned next to her. She glanced at her side and felt her heart skip a beat. It was boy, probably around her age with teal hair, laying at the side before he sat up and rubbed his head.

He was using her school's uniform so he was a student of her school but what's more, he was very handsome.

Rin couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. "Um...are you okay miss?" The boy asked as he finally looked up and stared back at her. He had such pretty eyes as well... She mentally shook her head and glared at him. "No, I'm not okay." She said. "You crashed into me with a bike!"

He looked at his bike before turning back to her and smiled sheepishly. "Right, sorry about that." He picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his uniform before offering his hand towards her.

Rin frowned and stared at his hand. Half of her was ordering her to slap his hand away and tell him off while the other half was saying it was fine and take this handsome stranger's hand. In the end, the latter won and she slowly took his hand as he pulled her up.

She frowned at the scratches and bruises on her legs and knees. The boy noticed them as well and panicked. "Ah! You're hurt! I'm so sorry, its my fault." He bowed deeply. Rin blinked and shook her head. "Oh no...Its fine." She said. "I'll be okay...um, I'll be going then."

She didn't know why she suddenly felt awkward and turned away but then she cringed as the injuries on her legs suddenly throbbed in protest making it a bit harder to walk. "You're not okay." The boy started and went to pick up his fallen bike. "I could..." He paused hesitantly. "Take you back to your house...if it okay with you."

Rin froze and looked back at the boy as he scratched his head with a bright red blush on his cheeks. "I...don't know." She said. "After seeing what you did...I rather take my chances with walking."

"Hey, that was an accident." He exclaimed. "It won't happen again." Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "You sure? Because the last thing I need is a new set of bruises to take care of."

"Jeez, trust me alright?" He said before straddled his bike. "I'll be more careful this time so...?" Rin bit the inside of her cheek as she pondered on what to do before she reluctantly walked towards him. He gave a satisfied smile as she sat behind him. "You better...wrap your arms around me so you wouldn't fall."

She looked up at him in surprise then her face went cherry red. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and after a few minutes, they began to ride away. Rin close her eyes at the pleasant feeling of the breeze passing by her. And now that she thought of it, this boy was quite lean and she could smell the scent of his cologne as well. "By the way, I didn't catch your name. My name's Mikuo, Mikuo Hatsune."

Rin blinked and smiled a bit. "Mine's Rin Kagami."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

After that day, they became close to each other and were like best friends until Mikuo suddenly confessed to her which is how they ended up like this.

Rin genuinely loved Mikuo and the guilt was practically eating her up. "Rin, are you done yet?" Her train of thoughts broke when she heard Gumi knocking at her door. "Ah- Yeah I'm coming." She picked up her bag and opened the door.

"Took your time huh?" Gumi huffed and Rin grinned. "Sorry so whats for breakfast?" She wondered as she walked passed her and down the stairs.

"Well, its the usual."

"Bread and eggs again?"

"Seriously, Teto can't get enough of bread." Gumi sighed as they entered the kitchen. They instantly noticed their other roommate and best friend was standing in front of the stove, cooking. "Morning!" The red haired girl greeted, her pigtails that oddly looked like drills bounced as she turned to look at them.

"Morning Teto." Rin greeted and went to take her seat with Gumi sitting next to her. "Ne, Rin-chan someone called this morning." Teto started as she set down their plates filled with most bread and a bit of egg (To which Gumi scrunched her nose)

"Oh really?" Rin said absentmindedly as she took a slice of bread from her plate and biting into it. "Yeah, and it was actually for you."

"Uh-huuuh."

"It was actually Shion-san."

Rin instantly choked at the name and was coughing violently. Gumi quickly patted her back while Teto went to grab her some water. Rin gulped down the water and sighed. "You okay?" Gumi asked worriedly. Rin nodded. "Yeah, just peachy." She rasped. "So um...why did Kaito-san called?"

"Ah! Well, he was just wondering if you were awake and he wanted to say good morning to you."

"Why didn't he just call me through my phone?"

Teto shrugged. "Don't know, didn't ask but its kind of cute of him to call here through the residential phone." She then started snickering. "You won't believe how nervous he sound when he was asking for you."

Rin looked down at her plate and smiled a bit. "Yeah, cute.." She mumbled but then she frowned. Kaito had always been sweet and loving that sometimes it hurts to watch especially with her circumstances. Kaito was the kind of person, any girl would die to have which makes it all the more painful for Rin since she felt like she didn't deserve him.

How she met Kaito was a lot more different with how she met Mikuo. It started with a little game...

* * *

_Flashback_

Rin has no idea why she was playing baseball with Gumi in the middle of the park, at a sunny afternoon. They were suppose to be out here shopping for new clothes which Rin wasn't so fond of but then why the heck was she holding silver bat and Gumi at a respectable distance, with a baseball at hand?

She wasn't complaining...well, not entirely but still, its just weird. "How did we ended up like this?" Rin thought out loud. Gumi shrugged. "Truthfully, I have no idea too but you kept complaining about shopping and such."

"Just don't see the point in buying frilly clothes, It makes me itch."

"I agree but Teto would throw a fit whenever we dont have something..._girly_."

Rin laughed. "Very true. Anyway just throw the ball already." Gumi nodded and readied herself. Rin swung the bat over her shoulder and glared at her direction. Gumi threw the ball at top speed and surprisingly Rin swung the bat and hit it at its mark.

_WHACK!_

The ball sailed into the air and Rin cheered in triumphant but it was soon short lived as the ball came down and hit a person that was reading on a bench on the back of his head. Rin dropped the bat in shock while Gumi just stared at the person who was now holding his aching head.

Before Rin knew it, Gumi made a dash for it. "You're on your own Rin!" She exclaimed before disappearing from view. Rin was speechless at how her so-called best friend abandoned her like that. She held back the many curses she wanted to yell at her friend and bit her lip when she glanced back at the person.

Rin took a deep breath and approached the person hesitantly. "Er...Are you okay sir?" She started and for some odd reason, she felt a slight deja vu with this scene. "I-I'm fine..." The person groaned and Rin cringed at his raspy tone. She was so going to kill Gumi for leaving her like this.

Before she could say anymore, the person turned around and Rin's voice was suddenly caught in her throat. It was a man with dark blue hair and bright blue eyes that match it, he wore a light blue muffler around his neck which made Rin wonder why he was wearing that in the middle of summer.

He looked to be a bit older than her from his mature looks but Rin knew one thing and that was he was very good looking.

Rin opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water while the man rubbed his head lightly and stared at her in confusion. "U-Um, I'm so sorry for uh...hitting you at the er head. It was a complete accident!" She said quickly when she finally found her voice.

"Its fine...no harm done its a good thing you didn't hit me hard enough to get me a concussion." He gave a small laugh, trying to make a joke but Rin just smiled awkwardly. "I'm really sorry."

"Like I said its alright." He repeated and stood up before bending down to pick up the baseball. "I was just shock at the sudden attack." He offered the ball back to Rin, which she took nervously. She blushed when his fingers grazed her hands lightly.

She bit the inside of her cheek. "So um, allow me to make it up to you." Rin blurred out, much to her and the stranger's surprise. "Ah, well um, er..." She mumbled. "I-If its okay with you, I could buy some ice cream..."

The handsome stranger's eyes lit for a moment at the word 'ice cream'. _'He must really like ice cream.'_ She thought. The man pondered about it for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I wouldn't mind but are you sure you want me to treat me?"

Rin wasn't exactly sure she really wanted to treat a complete stranger but she wanted to make it up to him so it was okay right? "Yeah, I mean I did hit you in the head with a baseball." She said. The man chuckled. "Well, since you're treating then who am I to reject a pretty girl's offer."

Rin's eyes widened and she went bright red. The man blinked then a light blush suddenly formed on his cheeks when he realized what he just said.

"Er...anyways I know an ice cream parlor not far from here." He said, hoping to change the topic. "Its cheap but the ice cream there is great! So lets hurry." Rin nodded and the two began walking together in silence. Rin still couldn't get her mind off on what he just said. Pretty. He called her pretty.

She felt embarrassed and giddy inside at being complimented by a very handsome guy. The man paused for a moment, causing them to stop mid-way. "That reminds me, I still don't know your name miss." He said and stuck out his hand towards her. "My name's Kaito Shion."

Rin looked at his hand then back to him. She slowly took his hand and she gasped lightly at how perfect fit they were. She blushed as she shook his hand. "Its Rin, Rin Kagami."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

After that, Rin soon found out that he was a college student from a nearby school and the funny thing was his school was just a couple of blocks away from hers.

The ironic part was that he wasn't the one who confessed to her, it was actually Rin, herself...Well, she wouldn't really call it a 'confession' since she wasn't planning on confessing in the first place. She just blurred out that she liked him when she was suddenly being pressured by Teto, who somehow found out about Kaito.

He was so nice and cute when he was embarrassed that Rin couldn't get enough of him and the guilt would strangle her all the time.

Rin realized the way she met those two was so cliche and only read them in shoujo manga and saw them in movie. Guess they can happen in real life but then again, how else were they able make stories like that in the first place?

"I'm going ahead." Rin said and stood up. "Eh? But you're not done with breakfast." Teto frowned. "At least, wait for us to finish so we can leave all together."

"Sorry guys but there's something I have to do." Rin apologized before she picked up her bag. "I'll see you guys at school." The two nodded as Rin walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. As she put on her shoes, she sighed. It was a miracle that they don't know about her...other relationship.

Those two would somehow knew everything when she was trying to hide something but the fact that they only know about Kaito and not Mikuo was a mystery to Rin though she was thankful that they didn't know a thing about it, in the same time she felt rather terrible.

Rin stepped out, shivering a bit from the cold breeze that nip at her skin and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. She stretched and walked onto the sidewalk, she glanced at her two storied house for a moment, expecting Gumi and Teto to come out before then she turned around and continued walking to school.

The reason she was living with her two best friends was because her parents were in a business trip overseas along with Gumi's parents who coincidentally had the same jobs as her parents. Teto on the other hand, didn't really explained why she suddenly wanted to move in with them but Rin didn't mind and so they didn't ask.

Before she noticed it, she was already at school, much to her dismay. Rin groaned and she sluggishly walked pass the gate but to her surprise, she saw a very familiar person, leaning against one of the trees and staring at the sky. Mikuo instantly noticed her and grinned widely. "Rin-chan!" He exclaimed.

Rin blinked as she approached the teal haired boy. "Have you been...waiting for me?" Mikuo just continued grinning. "What do you think?" Rin blushed. But deep down...she was the worst to have someone as loving as him. "You're...so weird." She muttered. Mikuo laughed then kissed her gently on her forehead and whispering. "I love you Rin-chan." Rin looked up and smiled painfully.

The guilt still twisting in her heart.

* * *

He knew this was wrong but he really didn't feel like attending boring lessons.

Len walked through the city with a sigh. This wasn't the first time he cut classes and this wouldn't be the last. He didn't bother wearing his uniform and just strolled out with his casual clothes instead. The streets were awfully busy as people pass by him. He often noticed women glancing at his direction and would giggle or stare.

Len knew he was attractive but he wasn't narcissistic. Well, not to the point where he would brag endlessly about it. Anyways it was only a matter of time before he gets caught for cutting class but for now, he might as well enjoy his free time.

His phone began to ring, making him pause. He took out his phone and saw that it was a text from Neru.

**_From: Neru Akita_**

**_To: Len Kagamine_**

**_Hey where are you? Don't tell me you're skipping class again._**

Len smiled a bit and chuckled. Neru had always time to text even though they were in the middle of class. Len could never understand why she was so obsessed with the phone of hers but he respected that since Neru seemed to love her phone to death.

In fact, her phone was the whole reason he was able to meet Neru. He could remember it like it was just yesterday..

* * *

_Flashback_

He couldn't believe his best friend, Rinto had made him do an errand for him. That lazy bum had barged into his front door and was simply lazing around _his_ home, on _his_ couch and then tells him to buy some snacks at the mall? Cheap bastard.

Len groaned as he stomped through the mall, looking for that damn place Rinto was telling him about. This was truly abusing his generosity as his best friend. Once he gets back he so going to kill that damn son of a-

_Clatter._

Len paused when he felt his foot bump into something and he looked down to see a yellow phone on the ground. He blinked as he bent down to pick it up. Did someone drop this? Maybe he'll find some clue if he check whats insi-

"Thief!"

_BAM!_

Len yelped when he suddenly found himself on the ground and with weight against his stomach. He grunted in pain as he sat up to find out whoever it was that tackled him. He soon realized it was a girl who might be around his age, with long blond hair that was tied into a side ponytail. Her thin arms were wrapped securely around his waist as she looked up at him. Blue eyes stared back at another pair of blue eyes.

Len gulped. He had to admit...she was really pretty...but the way she was glaring at him was starting to freak him out a bit.

"Give me back my phone thief." She snarled. He was too speechless to react at first before he mentally shook his head. "Uh Miss, I think you're misunderstanding here."

"You're holding my phone hostage! That more than enough reason for me to know you thief!"

"Miss, you're mistaken! I just picked it up."

"Lies! I was looking at for my precious phone until I saw you holding it!"

"For the last time, I just picked it up! I didn't steal it!"

Apparently, they were making a huge scene in the middle of the mall that they didn't notice a crowd of people circled around them and stared. Len was the first to noticed and panicked for a moment. "H-Hey lady, I think we should um stop right now."

"Shut up! Why should I listen to you?"

"Look around you."

The girl stopped and looked around to see a huge crowd, watching them. The girl blushed deep red and quickly got off him. Len stood up as well and looked at the crowd with an apologetic look. The crowd soon after seperated and once again minded their own business.

Len sighed before turning back to the girl who glared at him. "Now then, miss let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You phone stealing jerk."

Okay, this girl was starting to get on his nerves. "Miss, what I'm trying to say is-"

"I'm not listening to someone like yo-!"

"Will you please shut up and let me explain already, lady!" Len snapped, having enough of her stubborn attitude. The girl looked at him with a baffled expression as he sighed. "I only found your phone on the ground okay? I had no idea it was yours and was only check who it belonged."

The girl was quiet as he continued. "I had no intention of taking it in the first place so...here." He held out the phone towards her, which she took reluctantly. There was an awkward silence between them before the girl mumbled. "...rry."

"Huh?" Len stared at her in confusion. "I'm sorry okay?" She grumbled. "I've been looking for my phone for a while and when I saw you holding my phone, I thought you stole it..."

"You could've asked first before tackling me to the ground like that." Len rolled his eyes while the girl glared at him, cheeks red from embarrassment. "W-Well it was instinct! I seriously thought you stole my phone!"

"Tackling a person was an instinct? Seriously?"

"You might've ran away if I hadn't grabbed you!"

"I told you, I have no interest in taking your phone remember?"

"Well...I said I was sorry already and I did it out of reflex."

"Really?"

"Yes.."

The two stared at each other for a moment then in a few minutes, they burst in laughter as if nothing happened at all. "Haaa...Its been a while since I laughed that much." Len mused. "Me too." The girl giggled. "But again I'm really sorry."

"Nah, its fine." Len said. "By the way...my name's Len Kagamine and your name is...?"

The girl smirked. "The name's Neru Akita...Mr. Thief."

"Ugh, for the last time I'm not a thief!"

_End of Flashback._

* * *

After clearing the misunderstanding, they ended up talking and walking around the mall. He learned that she was a student from his school and that they surprisingly share some of their classes. How he never noticed this...pretty girl was beyond him. They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

Sure, in the end Rinto was pissed off that Len didn't come back with much food like he wanted but Len was pretty much satisfied with just meeting a girl like Neru.

Neru was in fact the person who confessed to him but it wasn't the usual face-to-face confession, you'd usually see in shoujo mangas...it was more like the opposite. You wouldn't believe how surprise he was when he received that straightforward confessing...via text.

At first, he thought it was a joke but the very next day, he finally realized she was completely serious. Len couldn't help but smile in amusement at the memory of it. She was really addicted to that phone of hers.

Len didn't realize he had been walking for a while now until he looked at his watch. It was already the afternoon, if he was in school, it would probably be lunch by now. His phone suddenly rang which suprised him. He pulled out his phone and saw it was Miku calling him.

He bit his lip before he reluctantly answered. "Hello?"

_"Ah! Hey Lenny! Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere." _A familiar bubbly voice said at the phone but there was something different.

"Why are you whispering?" Len asked.

_"...I'm in the comfort room.."_

"The comfort room? Why?"

_"You know already phones aren't allowed in school. If the teachers even catches me with my phone, I'm done for."_

It suddenly made Len wonder how Neru was able to get away with her phone without the teachers seeing it. "Understandable I guess."

_"Anyways where are you?"_

"I'm uh...not really in school."

_"Eh?"_

"I'm actually out here, at the city right now."

_"WHAT?!"_

Len cringed at the high pitched voice of Miku. He could already picture her, sitting on the toilet seat, clamping her hand to her lips for suddenly yelling. He gave a small chuckle.

_"Are you cutting class again? Len-kun, we talked about this..."_

"Its not really surprising you know."

_"Well, yeah but Len-kun, promised to have lunch with me today...remember?"_

There was a small pause. Len frowned at the disappointed tone in Miku's voice. "...Sorry." He apologized. "I forgot..."

Miku whimpered sadly at the other end and Len bit his lip, thinking fast. "Say why not I make it up to you...next week lets go to your favorite cafe, my treat."

_Pause._

_"You promise?" _Miku muttered.

"Yeah, I promise." Len said.

_"..hmmm alright but you better keep your promise."_

"Yes ma'm." He smiled when Miku made a tiny sound of victory. In normal circumstances, Miku would've shouted by now. She had always been energetic and bubbly and that's what Len probably loved the most about her although when he first met her, he thought she was a runaway patient from a mental hospital or something like that.

It was definitely a rocky start especially when she fell on him...but he had to say she very pretty despite the fact she just told him- well, declared something outrageous. If he remembered correctly it was in a day like this, in an ordinary weekend...

* * *

_Flashback_

It wasn't unusual for Len to walk around the park. He just had too much free time. Normally, he would be out with his friends or something like that but this was actually the first time he had time for himself. Why not spend it with nature?...Okay that just so...unlike Len.

As he passed by, he heard a loud rustling from the trees causing him to pause. He looked up at the branches above him before curiously walking to the trees. He was certain he heard somethi-

"Look out!"

And the next thing he knew, he saw a figure falling from above and landed right on top of him. Len groaned as his body felt sore and the fact, something heavy was on top of him didn't help at all. He glared up at the person who was straddling him. "Hey! What heck were you-"

"You're perfect." Len blinked when heard those words and realized it was girl, around his age with long flowing teal haired that was tied up into two pigtails but appeared to be messy with bits of leaves and twigs sticking in them. Her teal eyes stared down at him as she smiled down at him. "I'm Miku Hatsune and who are you mister?"

Len stared back at her, not sure what to say as he blurted out his name without thinking. "Len Kagamine."

"Len Kagamine." She repeated then grinned. "I see, then Len-kun..." Her eyes glinted brightly as she beamed cheerfully. "Starting from today, we are going to fall in love."

"Huh?!" Okay, now he knows this girl is crazy. "What makes you think you can decide that?"

"Its going to be great! We could go on dates, talk endless about ourselves, cuddling against each other, and we could-" This girl, Miku continued on, completely ignoring what Len said. He twitched before he stood up, lifting Miku in bridal style, much to her surprise. "Ah! Oh wow, I have to say...you're really bold." Miku giggled flirtatiously...that was until Len dropped her, not at all gently. "Ouuuch! Hey! That was very rude, you meanie!" She exclaimed.

"Not as rude as telling someone you had just met that you'll both fall in love." Len groaned. "Anyways I'm leaving."

"Ah! Wait a minute!" Miku called out as the said boy turned to leave. Miku quickly picked herself up and chased after him. "You're suppose to escort the girl home!"

"Are you crazy? We just met! Go home on your own."

"Jeez! Len-kun wait up!"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

After that, Len thought she was completely insane and thought he'd never see her again but then he soon found out that she was studying in the same school as him and she began rambling about fate and how they were meant to be.

Seriously, she was a really weird girl but in the end, he began like her. The way she always seem to think positively and how energetic she was. Of course, she was really surprise when he finally agreed to go out with her.

But what shocked him the most was the fact...she started _crying._

He fully expected her to be running around, yelling in happiness but he didn't expect her to be crying that much!

She explained that she was just so happy that the tears couldn't stop falling. Len's heart twisted painfully as he remembered that day. She really seemed happy at that time...

_"-en, Len-kun! Are you listening to me?"_

Len snapped out of his daze and chuckled nervously. "Sorry...what were you saying?"

_"Jeez! I said we'll met up at the usual cafe after school next week alright? You better not be late again okay?"_

"Yes ma'm." Len sighed then he heard some noise from the other end of the phone.

_"Ah! Someone just entered the comfort room, I better go now."_

"Alright." Len nodded. "I'll see you later then."

_"...Len-kun." _Len heard her softly mutter. "Yeah?" There was a slight pause in the air before Miku murmured in a bashful tone. _"I...love you."_

Len froze for a moment, his throat felt dry as he cracked a small smile. "...I love you too Miku."

With that said, he heard Miku giggle happily then the line was cut. He didn't move for a few minutes as he heard the continuous beeping of his phone. He frowned and sighed as he pulled his phone away from his ear and tucking it back to his pocket.

For a moment...he completely forgot he had _two different _girlfriend, both of them were the complete opposite of each other. He felt guilt twist inside his chest before he sighed again, running a hand through his hair. He really was scum...

Len looked up at the now melancholic sky that seemed to follow exactly how he felt at the moment. He better go home for now then he'll probably meet up with Neru...

_'I really am the worst..' _He thought bitterly as he walked into the crowd.

The rain fell quietly from the sky.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really think I would update this story again since I'm having trouble with the whole drama thing and I was incredibly lazy as in really...I can barely lift a finger from how lazy I was. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter...Its been a while since I updated this story.**

**Also please read my newest story, 'The Miracle Paper Plane.' Well...just by the title you'll already know the whole plot but still please read and support it for me okay?**

**And dont forget to review the story alright? Then for now, farewell!**

**-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 2

Rin stared up at the cloud covered sky as the rain fell heavily with a frown. Her nose scrunched in distaste as the sound of the rain echoed as she stood at the entrance of the school. Rin had always hated the rain.

Rainy days have always been considered gloomy or sad.

With its lack of sunshine and its odd timings, it was probably the most depressing weather to exist. For Rin, that was how she always viewed the rain.

It was dark and depressing, to the point it kind of spoils the mood for Rin.

"I hope the rain stops soon." She looked over to her side and saw Teto standing next to her, wearing a disappointed frown. "I really want to go home and take a nice warm bath."

"Where's Gumi?" Rin asked, curious as to why she wasn't around. Teto glanced at her then back at the rain. "She's doing some club activities today so she'll be coming later." She explained before fully turned to Rin. "By the way, why are you still here? I thought you'd gone home by now."

Rin smiled sheepishly at her best friend. "Well yeah but...I forgot my umbrella today so..." She trailed off while Teto shook her head and sighed. "Typical Rin, of all days to forget your umbrella it had to be today." She clicked her tongue, acting like a parent who was scolding their child for doing something wrong. Rin sweat dropped and pouted.

"How about you? You don't even have an umbrella for yourself."

"...Well, I had to many things in my bag so I intentionally left it."

"Wouldn't that still mean you can't leave here like me?"

"...Oh nevermind."

Rin giggled. but technically, she wasn't really going back home...she was going to meet up with Kaito but she didn't quite explained it to Teto and Gumi since she knew very well that they might tease her about but...this might be her chance to tell them where she was really heading to. "Right, anyways Teto I-"

"Rin-chan!"

Rin froze when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Oh no... She reluctantly turned around to see a certain teal haired boy running towards her with an umbrella at hand. She paled then glanced over to Teto for a second then bak to Mikuo. "H-Hi Mikuo."

She could feel Teto staring at her heatedly and she shuddered. Rin couldn't blame- she did after all called out to a guy whom Teto didn't know, in such an overly familiar fashion which wasn't really like her.

"Are you going home already?" Mikuo asked as soon as he stopped in front of her. Rin began sweating bullets as she forced out a smile. "Yeah um, but I'm just waiting out the rain since I...don't have an umbrella."

"Oh I see." Mikuo nodded then he grinned. "Then why not we share an umbrella? I'll walk you home if you like."

"Um..."

"Rin, who is this?" Teto cut in, inspecting Mikuo's form with curiosity and confusion. Rin sucked in a breath and looked over to Teto. "Right um...Teto, this is Mikuo, he's my..._friend_." Rin strained at the word, Mikuo cast a glance at Rin, his smile strained a bit but Rin mentally shaking her head. "Mikuo, this is Teto, she's my best friend since we were kids."

"Hi there! I'm Mikuo Hatsune." Mikuo smiled and stuck out his hand towards Teto. "Its nice to meet you." Teto smiled back and took his hand, shaking it. "Same here, I'm Teto Kasane by the way."

Mikuo nodded then let go of her hand and turned to Rin. "So what do you say? Want to go home together?" Rin began raming into her head for some excuse or something to say.

"Hey Rin...Can I talk to you first?" Teto said, smiling apologetically towards Mikuo. Rin inwardly sighed in relief and nodded then smiled a bit at Mikuo who smiled back and noudge his head, telling her to go on. Teto pulled Rin over to the end of the shoe lockers, away from Mikuo and she looked at Rin worriedly. "Rin...is there something going on...between the two of you?"

Rin gulped and laughed shakily. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well its just...you two seem really..._close."_

"We're friends...so of course we're close."

"You know that's not what I mean, Rin."

Rin paused for a moment and stared at Teto who looked at her seriously. There was a minute of silence before Rin sighed. "Teto, I'm serious...there is nothing going on between me and Mikuo, we're just friends I swear."

Teto looked at Rin with uncertainty. "You...sure there is nothing between the two of you?" Rin nodded rapidly. Teto frowned then sighed. "Alright." She sighed. "I believe you...sorry for doubting you Rin."

Rin shook her head. "Nah, its fine." She said.

"But you have to understand why I'm asking you this...you are after all dating Shion-san."

Rin's heart skipped a beat at that. "Y-Yeah."

"For a moment, I was worried...you might've be cheating Shion-san." Teto added. "He seemed like the type who would never betray or hurt you! I mean Shion-san's the kind of person you wouldn't want to lose so..."

Rin cringed at the hurtful words Teto was unintentionally saying. Talk about rubbing salt to an already painful wound. Rin stared down at the ground, her ribbon drooping slightly as her hair fell slight towards her eyes. Teto paused from her rambling when she noticed Rin looking down at her feet. "Rin?" She called. She couldn't tell what Rin's expression looked, her hair blocked her face.

She looked up and smiled a little at Teto. "Yeah..." She muttered. "I know." Teto grew concern but said nothing. She wondered if she said something and thinking of something else to say. "...Why not go with Hatsune-kun for now."

This time, Rin slowly looked up and tilted her head in confusion. Teto scratched her head sheepishly. "Well, going home with a really hot guy doesn't mean anything right? Eh, I mean you two seem nice togeth- wait, that's not what I meant I mean er..."

Rin stared at Teto as she rambled on. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at how distressed Teto was but then when she remembered what Teto said, she frowned. Did Teto say Mikuo was hot?

She felt this strange feeling in her insides...was she _jealous_? Rin twitched. No, she shouldn't be jealous. This was Teto after all, it was completely normal for her to be fawning over hot guys so she shouldn't feel jealous about anything...

She then thought about Kaito. He was always kind and gentle so he must be popular in the college he was going...

**_"He seemed like the type who would never betray or hurt you! I mean Shion-san's the kind of person you wouldn't want to lose so..."_**

Rin felt her heart sank as she thought of what Teto said. It was true, he was the kind of person no one on earth would want to lose. He was so loving that it hurts...

"-Anyways we shouldn't let Hatsune-kun wait." Teto said, snapping Rin out of her thoughts. "Y-Yeah you're right." She nodded.

With that, the two ended the discussion and walked back to Mikuo who was waiting patiently. Noticing them approaching, Mikuo grinned bright. "Hey, done with your talk?"

Teto nodded. "Yeah, sorry if we took so long. I just wanted to confirm things that's all Hatsune-kun." Mikuo shook his head then laughed. "Nah, don't worry about it. Oh and by the way, you don't need to call me 'Hatsune-kun' since you're Rin's best friend you can call me Mikuo."

This time, it was Teto who laughed. "Sorry Hatsune-kun but I'm more comfortable if you call by your last name, if you don't mind."

Mikuo shrugged. "Suit yourself." The two exchanged small talk while Rin stayed silent but deep down...she realized something and panicked. Teto said she should go home with Mikuo but then...how about Kaito? She was suppose to go to his apartment today!"Anyway Rin." Rin looked up at Mikuo. "Lets go?"

"Eh? But..." Rin glanced over to Teto. "Its fine Rin, I'll just wait for Gumi, hopefully she'll have an umbrella." Teto said but that didn't help Rin at all. "Well Rin?" She looked back at Mikuo then at Teto. "Rin?"

She gulped, feeling a pressure on her head which made her a bit dizzy. What should she do? If she went home with Mikuo, she wouldn't be able to meet up with Kaito. She could call him and tell him she couldn't see him but then, it would be like she was avoiding him because she hadn't seen him for weeks already, but if she rejected Mikuo right now...she would end up hurting him..

"Rin?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. She can't do it. "I'm so sorry Mikuo but I'll have to go ahead." She bowed lowly then without looking at them, she dashed into the rain as two voice cried out for her. "Rin!"

Rin didn't stop running through the wet pavement. She panted, a puff of white mist exhaled from her mouth at each pant and huff she let out. She wanted to go home for now...but she had to see Kaito first. He was always the person who gave her the most comfort. He was nice to be around...

Unfortunately to her luck, just as she was about to reach the crossing to the train station, the streetlight went red and cars began rushing through. Rin was forced to stop in the middle of the rain. She panted heavily and shivered, finally feeling the rain soaking her entire body. a few people who stood near her with umbrellas, looked at her in disapproval which both embarrassed and frustrated her. She groaned to herself.

Rin then thought back to Mikuo and then the guilt set in. She just ran away from him without even explaining the reason why she did it but then again, what reason _can_ she give?

She can't just tell him that she was going to Kaito's place like it wasn't a bad thing. It would break his heart! She remembered the time she asked Mikuo to keep their relationship a secret and explained that her friends would never leave her alone if they knew.

It was partly the truth but there was another reason...If everyone found out about them together it might spread and reach Kaito. She didn't want that.

Mikuo agreed of course, but she didn't miss that look of disappointment flash on his face for a second. She had never felt so terrible in her life.

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed as the shower of water continued falling onto her soaked body. She really hated the rain.

That was until she felt the rain stop, at least around her. Rin opened her eyes and looked up to see an umbrella over her head then glanced beside her to see a young man, probably close to her age, standing next to her with a blank expression on his face as he looked at the distance. She blinked but said nothing as she scanned his form.

He had blond hair that was tied into a ponytail and light blue eyes that simply stared ahead. He was a bit taller than her and he wore casual clothes.

He didn't wear their uniform so was he from another school? Rin wondered but now that she thought of it...

He was rather handsome actually.

Rin blushed a bit but shook the thought away as the light turned green. She continue glancing at him as they crossed the street together. He walked next to her, shielding her from the rain until they reached the train station.

The moment they reach the end of the street. The boy folded his umbrella, turned and walked down the stairs, leading to the underground trains.

"U-Um-!" Rin started hesitantly, unsure what to say. Was it all a coincidence? Was it because they were walking at the same pace that she was able to get out of the rain?

That was when she noticed that his left shoulder a slight wet...the shoulder where the umbrella wasn't held.

Rin sucked in a deep breath. So he intentionally shared his umbrella with her, a complete and total stranger.

She smiled gently, she opened her mouth to yell out her thanks but then a sudden group of people blocked her way and Rin found herself being swept away from the crowd.

Rin struggled for a while before pulling herself out of the crowd. She looked back at the stairs where the boy went but he was long gone. Rin sighed in disappointment but then she smiled once more. He was a really kind person.

She then looked at her watch and gasped. It was getting late, she had to be Kaito's place soon. She gave once last glance down the stairs before running into the crowd to get to the trains.

* * *

Len honestly didn't like the rain much but even so...he thought rain was rather beautiful.

Only a very few realize the beauty of it and the soothing comfort the rain gave. For Len, he thought rain was the prettiest thing ever but that did not change the fact it was cold and wet.

He sighed as he walked down the street, an umbrella held loosely in one hand. He came back to his apartment a few minutes before the rain then he left once more but with an umbrella at hand. He never did like staying alone in that empty apartment, it was too quiet for him.

His eyes softened a bit in melancholy. It was always too silent in that apartment. He shook his head and groaned. He was feeling rather pessimistic today, maybe it was because of the weather. Yeah, it had to be it.

His phone began to ring, causing Len to pause. He took out his phone and saw it was a message from Neru.

**_To: Len Kagamine_**

**_From: Neru Akita_**

**_Hey Len! Since its already after school, I was thinking of going to your place. I'll be waiting for you._**

Len sighed as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. It wasn't unusual for Neru go to his place, in fact he would welcome her. She would usually go there to cook meals for him and even eat with him which he was grateful since he didn't like eating a good meal alone.

Well, since Miku texted him that she would go out with her friends today. Len might as well go home. As he was close to the crossing, he noticed a girl who stood there, wet because of the rain. It was rather easy to spot her since she was the only one who didn't have an umbrella.

He noticed she was wearing a familiar school uniform, so she went to same school as him... He looked at her form from bottom to top. She completely soaked that the uniform was sticking to her like second skin. She had short blond hair that reached her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and big white ribbon on her head but it was wrinkled and drooped on her head because of the rain.

Len thought she was really pretty but he shook his head He seriously felt like a creep for just standing there and staring at her.

Though he thought it was such a waste to let a beauty like her be stuck in the rain like this. He thought about it for a minute before walking up towards her and stood next to her. He tilted his umbrella a bit to let her shield her from the rain some more.

He noticed from the corner of his eye that the girl was looking at him in confusion but he didn't make a move to speak to her. The light turned green and the girl continued glancing at him but still he do anything until they reached the end of the street.

Len folded up his umbrella and moved down the stairs. "U-Um-" He heard someone say behind him, it probably the girl. He continued walking down the stairs but paused and glanced over his shoulder. She was gone.

Len scoffed to himself. Of course, she was gone. What was he expecting? But Len couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself for doing something what people would call 'kind' or 'generous' especially to someone as cute as her but then again...even if that person wasn't cute, he might've still done it.

He wondered who that girl was then he shrugged. Well, since she goes to the same school as him, he might see her again...

Len turned back and continued his way...with this odd feeling of hope of meeting that girl again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I was bored so I thought of updating this. I was actually thinking of discontinuing this but I changed my mind despite the fact, this isn't as popular as the rest of my stories.**

**Anyways right now, Its Father's Day from where I'm from so everyone give your dad a hug and kiss because its a special day dedicated to our number one man in our hearts.**

**You know its funny because in my family we get to celebrate three occasion three days straight! Yesterday it was the birthday of my grandmother and the day before that, it was the birthday of my uncle, now its Father's day!**

**Wow, that was interesting. Anyways please review for me and tell what you think with this story okay! I'm begging you here!**

**Well, until next time. Farewell!**

**-Yugao702**


	4. Chapter 3

"What happened to you?" Was the first thing Kaito said as soon as he opened the door and was presented with the sight of his girlfriend, dripping wet from the rain. "I didn't have an umbrella." Rin said curtly as she walked into his apartment.

"You should've called me then." Kaito sighed a he lead her to the living room, where she immediately sat on the couch. "I could've come and helped you out of the rain." Rin frowned and looked down at her lap. "I...didn't want to trouble you so I..." She trailed off.

Kaito noticed Rin suddenly became quiet but didn't comment about it and momentarily left the room before coming back with a clean towel. Rin nodded in thanks and began drying herself while Kaito sat next to her. "Still...you shouldn't have ran in the rain, you could've at least have one of your friends bring you here or drop you off at the station. What will you do if you do if you suddenly get sick?" He scolded.

Rin snorted a laugh. "Gosh Kaito, you sound a lot like my mom you know?"

"Hey, are you saying I sound like a woman?"

"No, I'm saying you're sweet for caring." Rin chuckled before kissing him lightly on his cheek. "Thank you Kaito." Kaito blushed lightly at the sudden action then smiled. "Anyway you should take a shower, you left some of your clothes here so you'll be fine. I'll take your wet clothes later and place them in the wash."

"You seriously sound like a girl, Kaito."

"...Shut up."

Rin giggled as Kaito left the room. There room was once again filled with silence. She quietly reached out for her bag and took out her phone. She sighed in relief when she found it wasn't wet and began dialing onto it.

She calmly pressed the phone onto her ear as she waited for the person to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Teto, its me."

_"Rin? Oh thank god. What the heck happened back there?" _Teto demanded angrily, although Rin could hear the concern in her voice. "Sorry...something just came up."

_"What's so important that you'd run out like that?"_ She questioned._ "Hatsune-kun was really hurt because you just sudden brush him off like that..."_

Rin's chest tightened and she sighed. "I'm really sorry, its just...something."

_"No, its fine but I don't think you should be apologizing to me..."_

Rin bit her lip. "I know, I know...I'll apologize to Mikuo tomorrow."

_"Good, anyways where the heck are you? I'm already here at home with Gumi and you're not here?"_

"I'm at Kaito's place..." She paused hesitantly. "I'm planning to stay here for the night."

_"Wait...you're at Shion-san's place?"_

"Yeeeaahh?"

_"...Was this important matter all about Shion-san?"_

"No, well Yes..." Rin sighed, rubbing her eyes tiresomely. "Look, its complicated alright? Anyway I'm staying over for tonight so don't wait up for me."

_"Are you sure? I mean we have school tomorrow so-"_

"I'll get up early so there won't be a problem, besides Kaito doesn't seem to mind." She said, although it was partly a lie since she hadn't really said anything to Kaito.

_"Oookay...just don't do any funny business there tonight." _Rin could hear the smirk on Teto's face and she rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up." She groaned. "I'll see you guys tomorrow alright?"

_"'Kay, Oh and one more thing! Be sure to tell me the details about it at school!"_

Rin scoffed. "As if there are any details for me to say. I'm just sleeping over okay?"

_"Whatever you say Rin, whatever you say."_ Teto giggled._ "Well, night Rin-chan!" _With that, she hanged up. Rin snorted as she tossed her phone onto the table. She leaned back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a second to rest her eyes for a bit, that was until her phone began to ring once more.

She groaned and leaned away from the couch to grab her phone. Without looking who the caller was, she answered the phone with a grunt. "Hello?"

_"Rin-chan..."_

Rin's eyes shot open at the familiar voice. "Mikuo?" She glanced at the stairs to make sure Kaito wasn't close by to hear and she stood up to move to the corner of the room. "Hey um...Is something wrong?"

_"Well...you did just bailed from me so I was...worried that maybe something happened to you."_

Rin mentally slapped her head at her stupidity. "Yeah, I'm so sorry about that. I um...remembered something urgent and pretty much freaked at that point."

_"Really now...was it so important that you had to run through the rain?"_

Rin could hear the frown in his tone. "Mikuo, I'm truly sorry for what I did. I just didn't have time to...explain so I hope you can forgive me." She said. There was a long pause at the other end and Rin bit her lip. "You're not still angry...are you?"

_"...No, I'm not angry, just...shock that you just ran away from me like that. I actually thought that I might've done something wrong to you." _Mikuo laughed sheepishly. "No! You didn't do anything wrong!" She exclaimed.

_"Yeah, yeah...I'm actually more shock at the fact you introduced me to your friend as a simple 'friend' and not as your boyfriend." _Rin gulped at that. "Yeah um...Teto tends to react over things like this that's why I didn't really tell her about...us."

_"Really...I see." _Mikuo said in understanding. _"By the way...where are you right now?"_

Rin paused at that. Her mind raced and she tried thinking of what to say. "Um...at a friend's house."

_"A friend huh. You mean Kasane-san?"_

"N-No, she lives with me actually for reasons."

_"She lives with you? Then Megpoid-chan?"_

Mikuo and Gumi were actually acquainted to each other, much to Rin's surprise when she found out about it. Gumi explained that they knew each other when they were in grade school. The reason Rin didn't know Mikuo back then was because she was from a different class with Teto while Gumi was in another where she was classmates with Mikuo.

Rin often felt a slightest bit of jealousy when she heard they knew one another even back then. She sucked in a breath. "No actually...Gumi is also living with me for now because of our parents' work."

_"Oh...so who is this friend of yours?"_

"..."

_"..Rin?"_

She didn't want to tell him. It would only hurt him. She thought of lying to him, tell him it was a female friend she was staying over but before she could think properly, her lips began to move on their own. "I'm staying over at a guy's place."

_"Huh?"_

Rin closed her eyes and mentally face palmed at her stupidity. _"You're in a guy's place?" _Rin could hear how shock Mikuo was and she bit her lip. "Um..." She started timidly. "Y-Yes but only for tonight."

_"You're staying over at a Guy's place!"_

Rin cringed at the tone in Mikuo's voice. It wasn't really loud but the way he said it was what made her fidget. "Its just for the night."

_"Why are you even in a guy's place?"_

"It was the closest place I could find. Please don't be upset ." Rin whimpered softly. There was a moment of silence, even through the phone Rin could feel the tension in the air.

_"I'm not upset..." _Mikuo muttered. _"I'm just shock you're at another guy's place...thats all."_

"...Could it be that you're...jealous?" Rin questioned. Mikuo was silent at the other line and Rin couldn't help but smile a bit. "Are you?"

_"...Is it wrong to be jealous when their girlfriend is with another man?"_

Rin couldn't stop the smile from stretching a bit more. "Aww, Mikuo please don't be jealous...He's not going to do anything." Mikuo snorted in the other end. _"Yeah right, what if he does do something?"_

"He's not, I can promise you that." Rin paused. "He's just a...friend."

_"...You sure you can trust this guy?" _Mikuo muttered. Rin gave a small chuckle. "Yes Mikuo, I'm very sure about it."

_"...Alright." _Mikuo said. _"I trust you...but if he does something, make sure to call me right away! I'll kill that guy if he hurts my girlfriend." _Rin giggles awkwardly but couldn't ignore a sickening feeling down in her stomach. "Thank you for the concern Mikuo...Well, good night."

Rin could hear Miku whine in the phone. _"Do you have to go now?" _Rin then sighed. "Mikuo, its already getting late and we have school tomorrow so we can't talk all night." She reasoned but there was another reason why she wanted to end the conversation (even though she honestly didn't want to either), she was worried that Kaito might accidentally come back and hear the conversation.

_"I guess you're right." _Mikuo sighed. _"Well, good night babe." _Rin smiled. "Yeah, night."

_"I love you Rin." _Rin paused. She placed a hand on her chest and gripped the fabric of her still soaked blouse then closed her eyes as a tiny smile once again reappeared. "Yeah.." She mumbled. "Me too.." Rin pulled her phone away from her ear and ended the call. She then frowned sadly. What was she doing? She could taste the bitter after taste of all the lies she was saying. No, she didn't lie that she loved him. She genuinely loved him but...why is it so hard when you deeply love someone?

"Rin, who were you talking to?" Rin froze when she heard the familiar smooth voice of Kaito's behind her. Kaito stared at her back worriedly "Rin?"

Rin didn't say a word until she turned around and smiled. "Its nothing Kaito...just a very good friend."

The lies just keep on pilling up.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Its been a while! Sorry for the very late update, I just started school...again. Yeah, school can be such a bummer especially when all I want to do is have fun instead of burying my face with books- and not the kind of books I would actually enjoy reading. Anyways if I find time I can a sure you that I will make another chapter as soon as possible.**

**Also I hope you support and read my newest story: Carousel. I honestly worked hard on that. It has Romance, Family, and Drama (something I'm not actually good at.) but its mostly about Family. Although I seriously hope you'd read and fav it because the whole Family story thing is something new for me so I want to see how good it is.**

**For now, this chapter is in Rin's pov so the next one will definitely be (you guessed it) Len's point of view so please be patient until then. **

**Yes, I know the chapter is kind of short but so is my time in front of my computer because my mom has unexpectedly put a curfew on how much time I can spend in front of this thing. (A very shocking and annoying thing to do, I mean is she trying to place me in a mental hospital because I can literally go insane without internet) Anyways I hope you read the next chapter real soon.**

**Ciao my dear readers!**

**-Yugao702**


	5. Chapter 4

"Len, is everything okay?" Neru asked as she noticed Len's dazed expression as he sat on the dining table. Len snapped out of his daze and smiled up at Neru. "Yeah..." He said. "I'm alright, just...daydreaming that's all." The edges of Neru's lips twitched. "In the night?"

Len shrugged. "I guess...don't worry about it." Neru nodded and turned back to the stove. Len let out a sigh. He shouldn't space out so much but he couldn't really help it.

Today had been a really long and tiring day, even though he had skipped school. This wasn't the first time, he skipped but he had a valid reason why he does. Len glanced at the papers in front of him, most of them were bills then he pulled out his wallet and opened it. He frowned at the very few money he had left. At this rate, he was going to be bankrupt.

There were just too many things to pay and in order to do that he is in serious need of money. There were times, Neru and Miku were generous enough to give him money but it always embarrassed him since he was practically relaying on them to pay the bills. Most of the time, he had to do numerous part time jobs which is one of the main reasons why he often skipped school.

Living alone was definitely hard...

"Len."

Len blinked at that and turned to Neru, who stood right next to him with a worried expression. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" She asked. Len just gave a wary smile. "Yeah, everything's fine...I'm just really stressed out." Neru frowned before she placed her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. "Really?"

Len couldn't help but smile a bit wider at the fact she was acting rather motherly. "Yeah, no worries." He replied as he placed a hand over hers.

"I think you should loosen up a bit." Neru mused. "There's a party next week at a friend's place, why not come with me? We could party all night if you want."

He just glanced up at her with a small grin. "Thanks but I think I'll pass...I have part time next week." Neru groaned. "You have part time almost everyday!...I'm starting to think you don't want to be with me." Len just chuckled and patted her hand. "You know, I have to do this. I live alone and the bills aren't going to pay for themselves."

"I could just give you money then you wouldn't have to work all the time." Neru suggested and Len's smile dropped instantly. "I doubt your mom would be happy to hear that her daughter is giving her allowance to her boyfriend just so he can pay for his rent."

"But-"

"Neru, its fine okay? I can handle this." Len cut in. "I can't depend on you guys always- that would hurt my pride as a man." He gave a small wary smile. "Besides its my problem so you should really involve yourself in this."

Neru fell silent while Len sighed. "I need to deal with this alone Neru. I appreciate that you care but this is my problem so..." Neru then quietly nodded. "Alright." She muttered. "If that's what you want then I'll respect that."

Len smiled. "Thanks for understanding." He said. "So what's your new part time job this time?" Neru asked as she sat at the chair across Len. "Well, if I get the job, I would be a waiter to this small cafe. A certain someone recommended me to that place." Neru said nothing for a while then she mumbled.

"...This someone...was it Miku?"

Len paused at the question and stared at Neru who looked down at onto the table. In true, it was Miku who suggested that place a few weeks ago. He wasnt sure where the sudden question came from nor did he know why she would come up with her name but all he knew was she was obviously hurt. He wanted to lie but in the same time, he didn't have the heart to do it. He looked at her hesitantly before softly muttering. "Yeah..."

Neru's hands curled to fists on her lap but soon after she relaxed her hands a bit. "I see..." She mumbled while Len stared at the table with a shamed look. There was silence between them for a while before Neru broke it. "Well, since you're in need of money...I'll let it slide for now."

Len glanced up at Neru, who gave a wary but sad smile. His heart thumped at the sad expression she was making but he couldn't say or do anything but smile back at her. "Anyways, you should eat something. I made some dinner for you already." She stood up and went to get the food.

Len's smile then fell and he sighed to himself. He was so tired. There was just too much stress for him to handle. If only life was easier then he wouldn't so much trouble like this.

Why does life have to be so harsh?

He leaned back against his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He really was an idiot. He cared about Neru but he also cared about Miku. Len was aware that Neru already knew about his relationship with Miku which is why it makes this even harder. He didn't want to hurt either of them but...

Len covered his eyes as he bit his lip. He truly was an idiot.

He paused when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took out his phone and stared at the screen, unsurprised. It was a message from Miku.

_**From: Miku Hatsune**_

_**To: Len Kagamine**_

_**Hey Len! I just wanted to say good evening. You better keep your promise about next Sunday alright? I really look forward to it and I expect you to be on time this time okay? If you don't, don't expect me to forgive you so easily.**_

Len smiled a bit at that. Miku can be silly at times as well as energetic and bubbly which makes her seem so adorable. Len then frowned. Despite her personality being like that...she isn't entirely the same deep down inside. Len knew that so well, being with her for a long time now.

Underneath all that energy and smiles, she is actually weak in heart and has low self-esteem about herself. Len always felt guilt because of that. If things were different...would he really be able to make her happy?

A plate was suddenly placed in front of him gently, snapping out of his daze. Len looked up to see Neru smiling at him softly before she sat across him with a plate of her own and began to quietly eat.

Len then glanced back at his phone when it suddenly vibrated softly on his lap and saw it was another message from Miku. He opened the message and read.

_**From: Miku Hatsune**_

_**To: Len Kagamine**_

_**I love you, Len.**_

Truly...he really is an idiot.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know that this chapter is kind of short but I'm in a rush here. Anyways its been such a long time since I last updated this story and I was glaring at my keyboard for a while because I had no idea what to type into this thing!**

**Lately, inspiration has been running away from me and my school days have been hectic so I was going insane!**

**Also my report card came up and well...I flunked Math (no surprise there). Mom turned godzilla on me and as a result she destroyed my phone in pure anger (I mean, she _literally_ threw it with all her might onto the ground. I cried an ocean because of that). But my mom promised me to get me a new phone (after she calmed of course) so it was a bittersweet ending, I guess.**

**Lately, I have been listening to some songs (no related to vocaloid by the way) from the band(?); Gothika (and no, I don't mean that creepy movie). Heck I even made a story about that, you know Red Cap, Black Cap, Mr. Wolf characters? Well, if not I recommend you listen to some of their songs (though I don't think you should listen to Child's Play by said band. The lyrics is a bit...errr)**

**Anyway thanks guys for all the support you guys have given me! It means a lot to me! **

**And to give a slight spoiler...Rin and Len are going to finally meet in the next chapter. I just hope I can update a bit faster but as said from above...my life is a tornado right now.**

**Well, thats it for now. Please review on this story for me okay?**

**So Ciao!**

**-Yugao702**


	6. Chapter 5

"Kyaah! Kaito, you idiot! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Rin yelled as she ran around the living room frantically. Kaito giggled at the sight before taking a sip of his coffee. He watched as Rin ninja moved around, trying to organized herself while he leaned back against the counter, looking very amused.

"I did...about twenty minutes ago." He replied with a smile. "Geez! I don't remember it at all!" Rin huffed as she tied up the ribbon onto her hair. She quickly grabbed her things and dashed for the front door. "I'll be going now!" She exclaimed. "Ah, what about breakfast?" Kaito asked. "I don't have time for it!" Rin replied hurriedly.

"Rin, wait." Kaito called out as Rin was putting on her shoes. "What?" She said. "I'm in a hur-" She was suddenly cut off when she turned around and Kaito leaned down, giving a short chaste kiss onto her lips. Rin froze for a second before a deep red blush bloomed on her face.

Kaito smiled a bit bashfully. "Have a nice day." He muttered. Rin nodded mutely since she didn't know what else to say before she clumsily put on her shoes and stumbled outside as Kaito waved goodbye. Rin closed the door behind her and just stood there. She cupped her cheeks and felt that they were really warm...

_'Ugh! Now was not the time to think about this!' _Rin scolded herself and shook her head before dashing down the street. The streets were unusually calm with less cars and people passing by but she was complaining, in fact she liked it like this. It was better than dodging crowds and inhaling smoke from passing cars.

She glanced up at the blue sky with a tiny smile. Even though she was going to be late, she couldn't help but admire the bright sunny day. It was shame she had to spend it in school. She raced down the street until she finally spotted the school gate.

She took a sharp turn into the gates until she screeched to a stop when she noticed just a few meters away...a certain teal haired boy was leaning against a tree, one of his hands was tucked inside his pockets as he used his phone in the other.

Rin couldn't help but stare. He was really handsome. Any girl would be proud to have such a handsome boyfriend like him at their side...but for some reason, she felt like her heart was being squeezed painfully in her chest.

He looked up at his phone and smiled. "Hey Rin-chan!" He exclaimed as he waved her over. Rin snapped out of her thoughts and quickly ran towards him. "You...You were waiting for me again?" She couldn't help but question as she realized he was standing at the same place he waited for her yesterday.

Mikuo smiled. "Well, yeah." He said. "But you know I was running late! If you continue waiting for me, you'd be late for class too!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes wide with confusion and shock. Mikuo just continued smiling gently at her. "I think its worth it if I get to see you before going to class." He softly muttered.

Rin blushed at that and looked away in embarrassment. He was definitely sweet, so sweet that it hurts. Sometimes she wished he didn't act so loving to her. She felt like she was taking advantage of his kindness and it made her feel even more guilty.

If she could fully commit herself to Mikuo only...No, even that would be impossible. Because she also loved Kaito. It was impossible for to imagine her life without Kaito being there.

"Rin..." She looked up to see Mikuo looking at her with a conflicted expression as if he was debating back and forth about something before he muttered. "About yesterday, when you said you were staying over at a guy's house..."

Rin sucked in a sharp breath. How was she going to explain it to Mikuo? She didn't want to lie to Mikuo but she didn't want to hurt him either. She already did enough damage to this relationship, she didn't want to ruin anything between them, not now, not ever.

She stared up at Mikuo as he opened his mouth to say more until-

_Riiinnngg_

Rin gasped when she realized it was the bell...and they were late.

"Oh my god!" Rin yelled. "We're late!" Mikuo smiled sheepishly at her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. We had ten minutes before the bell but looks like we're too late now."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Rin shrieked as she grabbed Mikuo's wrist and dashing to the school while dragging the teal haired boy who laughed merrily at the panicked expression of Rin's...but that was on the outside.

In the back of Rin's mind, she was glad that she saved by the bell. If the bell didn't ring, she might have spilled everything to Mikuo on the spot. She was honestly a terrible liar and thought it was a miracle that she was able to hide Mikuo and Kaito from each other...at least, that was what she thought.

She just hoped that nothing would go wrong today because she can't handle anymore stress than this.

* * *

Len honestly didn't want to go back to school but if he missed any more days, he'd be suspended or worse...expelled right on the spot.

He can already picture himself getting kicked out of school for missing school a lot and truthfully...it didn't seem all that bad. Although, he was actually straight A student so missing school wasn't really bad but it still required him to attend class once in a while whether he wanted to or not.

He wasn't a delinquent or anything like that, and he doesn't plan to be one anytime soon. He had an image to maintain.

He stared out the window in pure boredom as the teacher went on with his usual dull lectures. These are one of those times when he would want to skip school and walk around the city, most of the time, it was to look for a part time job or something to raise money.

He didn't live through an allowance after all...and sometimes he wish he did.

A look of sadness suddenly appeared on his face at the thought until his phone began to softly vibrate in his pocket. He took a quick peek at the teacher to see if he was looking before he quietly took out his phone, lowering it to his lap and saw it was a message...from Miku.

He glanced at the said tealette who was sitting a couple of rows to the side. Miku smiled at him and gave a small wave. Len smiled back and looked down at his phone.

**_From: Miku Hatsune_**

**_To: Len Kagamine_**

**_Hey, how about we have lunch together today, is that okay?_**

Len glanced at Miku once more before he began tapping on the little buttons on his phone.

_**From: Len Kagamine**_

_**To Miku Hatsune**_

_**Sure, let's talk later then.**_

With that, he sent the message and looked over to Miku. Miku stared down at her phone before she turned and grinned at him happily with a nod.

Len feel the corners of his mouth curl up to a tiny smile before dropping when he suddenly remembered...what about Neru? She would often come to have lunch with him so what was he going to do?

He let out a soft groan and ran a hand through his hair. What is he going to do now?

* * *

_Riiinngg_

Rin sighed tiresomely. Who knew the day could go by so fast? Just this morning, she was running late (and had suffered getting scolded by the teacher for about 20 minutes) and suddenly before she knew it, it was lunch time. Just what has she been doing in her life? She laid her head onto her desk as she sighed heavily. Was her life always this boring?

"You know..." She looked up to see Teto staring down at her with a blank look on her face. "I did tell you we had school tomorrow and you did say you'd leave early but now look what happen."

Rin glared half heartedly at her. "Oh shut up." She grumbled. Teto then snorted before she took the seat next to her. "So tell me..." She started. Rin lifted her head and raised a brow. "About what?"

Teto rolled her eyes. "Duh, the details! There has to be a reason why you were late today." She then smirked and leaned forward. "So tell me...did you and Shion-san...you know?"

For a moment, Rin didn't understand what Teto was talking about until her mind finally process it with a click and her face turned as red as Teto's hair. "No!" She yelled. "Heck no! Ugh, Teto what the hell?!"

"What?" Teto started in surprise. "I was just going to ask if you two watched a movie or something...you know, that lovey dovey stuff." She said. "What did you think I meant?" Rin paused and stared at Teto, who looked genuinely confused before she sunk down to her chair. "Nevermind."

Teto stared at Rin before it suddenly clicked in her head and she laughed. "Oh my god, Rinny. You are such a pervert!" She choked out between laughs while Rin tried covering the blush on her face. "Please just shut up." She groaned.

"Sorry, sorry." She giggled. "But now that you mentioned it...when you have a super hot boyfriend, you can't really say that nothing happened." She then smirked and leaned forward. "So this time tell me...did something really happen between you two?" Teto leaned forward even more to the point, Rin had to push Tet's face away from hers.

"Like I said, no nothing happened. I just slept over, that's all" She sighed. "Geez, I don't know why you keep on asking me this stuff. We're doing nothing wrong."

"I know that." Teto snickered. "but when your best friend is dating an ultra hot guy who just seems so perfect, you just have to know the juicy details between them. What can I say? Its a best friend thing."

"Gumi doesn't always ask about this stuff." Rin pointed out. Now, that she think about it...does Gumi even know about Kaito? They already met once but she wasn't sure if Gumi knows if she and Kaito are in a relationship.

"Heh, since when has Gumi ever been interested in love?" Teto snorted. "All that girl ever thinks of is carrots and video games." Rin smiled at that. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate under her desk. She blinked and flipped her phone to see it was message from Mikuo.

_**From: Mikuo Hatsune**_

_**To: Rin Kagami**_

_**Hey Rinny! Let's have lunch on the rooftop today. I'll be waiting for you.**_

"I have to go Teto." Rin said as she dug into her bag to grab her bento while Teto looked at her in surprise. "Huh? I thought you were having lunch with me and Gumi today." Rin paused and turned to her. She looked away hesitantly before she glanced back to Teto. "I kinda promised Mikuo-kun that I'd have lunch with him today..." Well, that wasn't entirely a lie though.

"Hatsune-san? Why are you going to meet with Hatsune-san?" Teto frowned. Rin didn't respond for a moment. "Umm..." She started. "I promised last time we'd have lunch together...you know, as friends." She cringed a bit at that while Teto looked at her with suspicion. "Really?..." Teto paused. "Alright...just be careful around that guy." Rin tilted her head, puzzled.

"I don't know but...I think he has a thing for you." Teto said, staring straight into her eyes. Rin's eyes widened slightly and she mentally gulped. "D-Don't be silly...He's just a friend..." Rin trailed off hesitantly.

Teto frowned for a moment as if she didn't believe it before she let out a tiny smile though it looked hesitant. "Well, alright then." She nodded. "You better hurry before lunch breaks over."

Rin nodded back. She grabbed her bento and quickly ran out of the room. Her heart felt heavy with guilt. She had just lied to one of her best friends, something she knew was wrong. The three of them had promised to one another a long time ago that they won't lie and would be honest to one another no matter what but look at her now...she was the worst best friend ever.

She bit her lip and her eyes pricked for moment as the guilt was eating her up inside. She ran a little faster as if she was trying to run away from her problems...maybe she was, at this rate.

She took a sharp turn to the corner when-

_BAM!_

Rin squeaked while the other person yelped in shock. She felt back from the force and landed onto her rear with a thud as she groaned in pain. Luckily, her bento didn't fly out of her hands from the impact, which made her sigh in relief.

"Sorry!" The person she crashed into exclaimed and offered a hand towards her. "Are you okay?" Rin just grunted before she slowly looked up to say something but the words seem to have disappeared as she stared at the person in shock and recognition flashed in both of their eyes as she muttered. "You're..."

* * *

_Riiinngg_

Len looked away from the window and blinked as the bell rang. It was lunchtime already? He didn't realize the time. He quietly stood up as everyone in the classroom got out of their seats as well and made their way to their friends to chat and have lunch with.

Len glanced at Miku's direction to see the said tealette making her way towards him with a smile. He smiled back and was about to call out to her when suddenly one of his classmates appeared right in front of him.

"Hey Kagamine-kun. Its been a while." She smiled. "Oh um, hey." Len greeted awkwardly and tried to look over to Miku but was blocked as another one of his female classmate leaped as his point of view. "You haven't been around school lately, did something happened?"

"No, nothing happened." Len began as he took a step to the side but the girls followed his action. Another girl soon jumped over and snatched his arm. "Say how about you have lunch with us today?" She asked as she batted her lashes at him flirtatiously. "Sorry but I can't right now." Len said as he tried tugging his arm away but the girl hugged his arm tightly preventing him from escaping.

"Pretty please? We haven't seen you for days! We just want to know what happened to you."

"I'm flattered but I can't today."

"Then how about we meet up after school?" Another girl joined in. "We know a great place to sing karaoke."

"I'm sorry but no."

"Don't be so mean. Please Kagamine-kun?"

"Kagamine-kun!"

The next thing he knew, girls began to crowd around as they clung to him, draping their arms around him, much to his discomfort. Len tried moving away from the crowd but they just seem to move forward towards him. Len looked past the crowd, trying to find Miku but apparently she was suddenly swept by the mob of girls and was trying to push them away.

She was too far away from him. Len struggled against the mob and was about to yell out to Miku but then he froze when he noticed a certain figure walking past his classroom from the hall, phone at hand. She took one glance at his class before taking a double take then paused and took a couple of steps back and stared at them.

Len stared at Neru, horrified while she looked just as taken back and was about to call out to him, which made him panicked in the inside. If Neru called out to him while Miku was close by...

With a sudden burst of energy, Len pushed his way out of the crowd and dashed out of the classroom. He took one look at Neru before running down the hall. "Ah! Kagamine-kun!" The girls soon after began chasing after him. Len simply ran even faster, trying to out run them. At this rate, she might as well join the track and field team.

Len didn't know how long they've been running. All he could think of was that if he stopped running, he was done for. He didn't want to brag but Len already knew he was fairly popular in school. One of the small reasons why he didn't like going to school much. But it wasn't because of the attention he gets...but mostly, the risk it has whenever he is around Neru or Miku.

He didn't want to hurt them and if anyone finds out about his relationship with either one of them...

Len was about to turn to a corner when-

_BAM!_

Len yelped when he felt something- or more like, someone- crashing into him. He took a couple of steps back from the unexpected force, unfortunately the other person fell to the ground with a thud. "Sorry!" He exclaimed while he mentally cursed at himself for spacing out like that. He then quickly stretched out his hand towards her to help her up. "Are you okay?"

The person grunted before she looked up and Len froze as he instantly recognized the girl in front of him. He also noticed a similar look of recognition in her eyes, causing him to pause. So she remembers him?

"You're..." She muttered in shock. Len ust stood there for a moment, unsure what to do until he heard yelling from down the hall behind him. Len panicked and quickly grabbed the girl's hand, tugging her up to her feet.

The girl gasped in surprise at the sudden action but Len didn't have time to explain as he drag and shoved her into the closest room in the hall. Len turned to the direction where the yelling was coming from and was coming closer before he jumped into the room as well and quickly shut the door behind him.

The blond haired girl turned to him and opened her mouth to say something but Len just clamped his hand over her lips, causing her to muffle a gasp. The girl struggled a bit but Len hushed her as they heard multiple footsteps rush past the door. The noise continued for a couple of minutes before there was silence.

The two didn't say a word at all as the listened carefully. Len let out a sigh of relief until he felt the girl move.

* * *

Rin didn't expect to see him again. After he helped her out of the rain, she didn't expect to meet him ever again...but to think he was actually a student from her school.

It was kinda shocking since at the time, he wasn't even wearing their school uniform. Was he skipping school? Or was there another reason? But that wasn't really important right now.

There was silence outside the door and Rin moved slightly, trying to get his hand off her lips. The boy turned to her and immediately removed his hand from her mouth. "Sorry." He said.

Rin sighed and then frowned at him. "Why did you drag in here?" She huffed in annoyance. She wasn't really happy with the fact someone she didn't suddenly grabbed her and shoved her into a room without explanation.

She looked around and realized they were in one of the unused material rooms. There were stacks of boxes in both sides and a table and even a couch at the other side of the room, behind it was window that brought light into the room. The old worn out curtains fluttered slightly at the breeze.

The boy looked at her sheepishly. "Right about that...I was just being chase and I didn't want to you suddenly get crushed by a stamped so..." Rin raised a brow. "And why, may I ask, were you being chased?"

The blond haired boy smiled awkwardly. "You don't want to know." He said. Rin sighed deeply and moved past him to open the door, until a hand grabbed her wrist. "I don't think its safe to open the door just yet." The boy said. "They might still be out there."

"And who are 'they'?" Rin asked. The boy looked up at her and said simply. "Fangirls." With just that one word, Rin understood instantly his situation. This guy was someone popular. Rin couldn't help but wonder just who is this guy. "Well, I don't really want to get killed by your fangirls so I'll just be leaving then."

"But if you were caught coming out of this room and they see me here, you'll be in every girls' black list." The blond male said. Rin blinked. "And how are you so sure about that?" She wondered.

"Trust me, I know." He said, looking directly into her eyes and at that split second...she actually did believe him. Rin blushed and cleared her throat. "A-Anyways what are we going to do now? Wait until lunch break is over?"

The boy frowned and glanced at the door. "Looks like it." He said. Rin bit her lip at that. Mikuo was waiting for her, what was she going to do? She can't have Mikuo wait for her...she already done enough.

The boy apparently noticed the worried expression on her face and scratched the back of his head, wondering what to say next. "Don't worry. I'm sure things will be resolved soon...I hope." He said, though he mumbled the last remark. Rin lifted her head and smiled a bit. "Yeah...I guess so."

He then nodded. "I'm Len, by the way." He said, stretching his hand towards her for a handshake. "Len Kagamine." Rin glanced at his hand then at him. "I'm Rin Kagami." She introduced, shaking his hand. Len smiled before he glanced around, walking deeper into the room.

"Its seems a little dusty here." He remarked. "But it looks okay to stay and despite being a material room, its pretty spacious."

Rin looked around as well. He did have a point. With a couch and even a coffee table in here, it was no surprise that it was spacious enough for them t be there. But more importantly, maybe she should message Mikuo and tell him she can't go. She pulled out her phone to message him.

_**From: Rin Kagami**_

_**To: Mikuo Hatsune**_

_**I'm sorry Mikuo. I can't go today. I'll make it up to you next time.**_

Her thumb hovered over the send button reluctantly before she pressed it. A minute later, Mikuo replied.

_**From: Mikuo Hatsune**_

**_To: Rin Kagami_**

**_I see...can't be helped. Maybe next time then.._**

Rin couldn't help but feel guilty. She really did want to spend time with him but somehow she got herself involved in this mess that she ended up canceling her plans with him. It felt like she rejecting him, which made her feel even worse.

"Kagami-chan." She looked up to see Len looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" Rin smiled a tiny bit. "Yeah..." She muttered. "I'm fine." She then walked past him and moved over to the old, worn out couch. "Darn, I have to spend the entire lunch here? How sad." She sighed.

"Hey, there is someone here with you, you know." Len pouted as he strolled over and sat next to her. "You're the whole reason why I'm stuck here in the first place." She deadpanned before she placed her bento onto the table and opened it. Len took a peek at it and blinked. "What a cute bento." He complimented. "Did you make it yourself?"

Rin shook her head. "No, my friend did it for me." She admitted with a small grin. Right after, she entered the class (and after getting scolded), Teto slyly passed her, her bento box which Rin felt grateful since she didn't even ate breakfast...which suddenly reminded her of Kaito, dumping her mood just as fast as it appeared.

Len tilted his head and was about to say something-

_Grooowl_

The two paused. Rin turned to Len, who blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess all that running made me a little hungry." He laughed nervously. Rin blinked then glanced down at her lunch. "If you don't mind..." She started as she picked up her chopsticks and offered it to him. "We could share."

Len looked at her in surprise. "Huh? No, I can't possible-"

"Think of it as my thanks for helping me out from the rain." Rin smiled at him. Len didn't reply to that, instead his stomach answered for him.

_Grooowl_

There was another pause in the air. Len reluctantly took the bento box and the chopsticks. He stared at the bento before he picked an egg roll from her bento with the chopsticks. He then turned to Rin and offered it to her, much to her surprise. "Eh?"

"Its your lunch." Len began. "I think its fair that you should take the first bite." Rin blinked but didn't argue as Len pressed the roll against her lips. Rin slowly opened her mouth, taking the egg roll and chewed it thoughtfully. She smiled at the delicious flavor. Teto has definitely out done herself with this.

Len smiled. "Taste good?" He asked curiously. Rin nodded at him with a grin. Len nodded back and took another roll, bring it up to his lips and ate it. Rin paused as she watched Len chew the egg roll and smile at her. She soon realized that they just used the same chopstick which means they just shared an indirect ki-

"What's wrong?" Len couldn't help but ask when he noticed the deep red color on her cheeks. "I-Its nothing." Rin mumbled.

* * *

After eating lunch, they began to talk about whatever topic they could think of. Len didn't know how much time has passed but he knew that he was enjoying Rin's company. The more they talk, the more Len got to know Rin.

She was cheerful, energetic, and funny. They had just met today and already Len felt like he could tell her anything. She just seemed so easy to talk to. Although when he first pushed her into the room, he couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so...sad. Just like that day he saw her in the rain. She had an aura that said she was tired, sad, and what's more...remorseful.

In a way, he can understand that part without her saying anything...since he pretty goes through the same. He didn't know her situation but he could tell that whatever she is going through...it must be too personal. So he decided not to ask.

Besides that, she seemed like a nice girl. Len smiled as Rin continue talking. She was definitely a cute one too.

_Riiinngg_

"Ah, looks like lunch time is over." Len said, though he couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment in his chest. He really wanted to talk some more with her.

"Yeah, looks like it is." Rin muttered, looking just as disappointed which made his heart thump.

Wait...Thump?

Len mentally slapped himself at that. _'Idiot...' _He scolded. _'What the heck is wrong with you? You're already in a relationship...more like in two relationships..'_

Len somber at the thought. That's right, he shouldn't be messing around. Besides...she was sweet, pretty, and the type of person Len wouldn't deserve. He was after all, in relationship with two girls who both loved him and he loved them back...but continuously hurt them because he couldn't devote himself to just one of them.

He really was an idiot...

"I don't think your fans searching for you now." Rin said as she stood up, snapping Len out of his daze. "We should leave now." She began to make her way to the door. Len didn't move from his spot for a moment before he stood up and briskly jogged towards Rin as she reached out for the door.

Len grabbed her wrist before she could open the door. "Umm..." He started as Rin lifted her head at him in confusion. Len bit his lip before he came to a decision and turned to her. "Do you mind...if I could get your number?"

Rin's eyes widened while Len felt heat spread on his cheeks. He didn't mean it in flirtatious way or anything or the sort. He just wanted to talk more with her in a friendly manner. There was no hidden agenda, he just want to have a friend to talk and have fun with. "Um, you know for um..." Len stuttered. "If ever want someone to lend you an ear or talk or something...Um..."

Rin stared at him for a few minutes before she blushed and nodded. "S-Sure! Why not." She stuttered. Len nodded while hoping that she didn't think he was lying and take this thing the wrong way. He didn't want her to misunderstand and think that he was probably some playboy who was flirting with her or something like that.

Len pulled out his phone as Rin did the same. As they exchanged numbers, Len peeked at the blond haired girl, who was redder than a tomato, even the large ribbon on her head seem to droop a bit from the embarrassment she was probably feeling. Maybe she did misunderstand, which made Len worry.

"Okay." Rin nodded at the contact and smiled at him. "We should go now before the second bell rings." Her face twisted her a moment at that which made Len curious but the look disappear just as quick. "Let's met again some other time, okay." She smiled before she opened the door and walked out.

She turned back to Len. "See you later, Kagamine-kun." With that, she gave a small wave and moved down the hall, disappearing to the corner. Len stood in the middle of the hall in silence before he smiled and turned the other way to go back to his own classroom.

Today has been an interesting day.

* * *

A couple of hours has pass and already school has come to an end as the bell rung, signalling it was after school.

Rin stretched out of her desk as her classmates were packing up and leaving the room to go home or have fun with friends. Today has been pretty rough but at least, school has ended. "Hey Rin." She looked up at Teto, who already had her bag at hand and was smiling at her nervously. "Sorry but can you go home with Gumi today? There's something I have do." Rin blinked. "Um..sure but-"

"Okay, thanks I'll be seeing you later!" Teto exclaimed before she dashed out the class. Rin just sat there, blinking with a puzzled look. What just happened? Rin shook her head. Oh well, since its Teto she shouldn't be thinking so much. Teto can be weird sometimes.

Rin opened her phone to see the time and gasped. She should meet up with Mikuo. Maybe she should tell Gumi that she can't go with her today. She sighed to herself as she grabbed her things and made her way to the door.

She didn't see the person coming the moment she stepped into the hall.

_Bam!_

Rin yelped as she stumbled to side but was able to catch herself before she fell onto the ground. "Ah! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as she bowed at the person.

"No, its fine." The person said. "Its actually my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Rin slowly looked up to see the one she bumped into was a girl. She had blond hair like hers but was longer and was tied to a side ponytail. She was taller than her and seemed a bit more mature looking than her. She held her bag at one and at the other was a phone.

But besides that...she was quite beautiful.

"How about you?" The girl asked. "Are you okay?" Rin's train of thoughts broke and exclaimed. "I'm fine! I'm more worried about you."

"Like I said, I'm fine." She dismissed. "I was more focused on my phone so its technically my fault." She waved her phone to prove her point.

"Is it okay to take your phone out at school? Isn't it not allowed?" Rin couldn't help but ask. "Wouldn't some teacher, I don't know, confiscate that once they see you?" The taller girl snorted at that. "Its already after school, what can they do about?" She said.

"You have a point." Rin muttered. The other girl smirked. "By the way..." She began. "I didn't catch your name. I'm Neru. Neru Akita." Rin blinked at the sudden introduction and decided to introduce herself since there is no harm in it. "I'm Rin Kagami."

"Rin Kagami...I'll remember that." Neru nodded. "As an apology for bumping into you, why not I treat you? I know a great place where they sell the best food." Rin's eyes widened at that. "Eh? Oh no, its fine! You don't have to treat me!" She exclaimed "And besides I have plans today so..."

"Is that so? Well, that's ashame." Neru shrugged then smiled. "Maybe some other time then. Ah! How about we exchange phone numbers then so we can meet up sometime."

Rin couldn't help but gap at her. She was really friendly, for someone she just met but for some reason, she was suddenly pulled to her pace and before she knew it, her phone was out and she was exchanging numbers with her.

Neru nodded then smiled once more. "Alright then. I'll see you later Kagami-chan." And so with that, Neru patted Rin's shoulder before passing by and continuing her way while texting in her phone. Rin just stood for a moment while trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

"Hey Rin!" Rin jumped at the voice before she turned around to see Gumi grinning at her. "Oh, its just you Gumi." She sighed, causing Gumi to pout. "Hey, what do you mean 'its just you'?" She huffed, making Rin giggled. But then Rin remembered. "Um, Gumi, about walking home together-"

"Oh don't worry about it." Gumi cut in. "Hatsune-kun asked me a favor and said he wanted to go home with you so its fine."

Rin blinked in shock. Mikuo asked Gumi a favor? She began to wonder just how much does Gumi know about their relationship, which worried her. "O-Oh I see..." She mumbled. Gumi smiled. "You better get going. You shouldn't keep lover boy waiting, bunny-chan."

Rin flushed deep red. "Ugh, don't call me that!" She yelled. "But Hatsune-kun calls you that a lot, from what I heard." Gumi smirked which deepened the red color on Rin's cheeks. It was a silly nickname Mikuo came up with, because of her large white ribbon. Mikuo commented that they look like large rabbit ears hence the nickname.

"Oh shut up!" She huffed and stomped past her. "Now don't do anything funny, bunny-chan!" Gumi called after her. "I said, knock it off!" Rin yelled back, making Gumi laugh even harder.

Rin huffed and marched down the hall in irritation when suddenly her phone began to ring. She stopped mid step and pulled out her phone. Her eyes widened slight when she realized it was a text from Kaito.

_**From: Kaito Shion**_

_**To: Rin Kagami**_

_**Can you come over again today?**_

Rin gripped her phone slight as guilt filled her heart. She doesn't know how to respond. She doesn't know how to divide her time between him and Mikuo...and she doesn't even know how much longer she can handle this type of stress.

* * *

Len let out a tired sigh as he opened his shoe locker. Even though, it was already the end of the day, he felt terribly exhausted. "And I even have part time today as well." He grumbled to himself. Well, is that great?

"Yo Len!" Len chocked as a hand slapped him roughly on the back. He turned and glared at the culprit next to him. "Mikuo.." He groaned. "Will you please stop hitting me like that?! It hurts like hell, you know."

"Ahaha, sorry about that." Mikuo snickered. "Maybe its because you're so small, that's why it hurts."

"...If you say anymore, I'm strangle you to death." Len threatened with a glint in his eyes that told Mikuo he was serious.

"Wah! I was just joking!" Mikuo exclaimed. "No need to go psycho on me! Geez, Lighten up a bit will ya."

"I'll lighten up when you stop mentioning about my height." Len grunted as he pulled out his shoes. He cursed the fact he was shorter than Mikuo by half a head which Mikuo took great pleasure pointing out. "Why are you still here anyways? You usually leave school first."

"Well, I-" Mikuo began until a voice called out behind him. "Hey Hatsune-kun, you forgot this." The two turned to see a girl with short grassy green hair walking up towards them with a notebook at hand. "Ah! Thanks Megpoid-chan!" Mikuo said as he took the notebook from her.

Len looked at her then at Mikuo curiously. "Mikuo who is this?" He asked. "Oh right um, Len this is Gumi Megpoid. A friend of mine. Gumi, meet Len Kagamine." Mikuo introduced. Gumi glanced over at Len and raised a brow before she smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kagamine-kun." She said, stretching her hand towards him.

"You too, Megpoid-san." Len responded as he shook her hand. "And now that you both know each other..." Mikuo began and turned to Gumi. "Megpoid-chan, I need to ask you a favor." Gumi raised a brow. "And what is that?"

"Um...Just for today, could you let me..." He trailed off, leaning towards Gumi and whispered into her ear. Gumi nodded here and there then smiled as Mikuo pulled away. "Sure, I don't mind." She said. "Though I don't know why you're asking me for permission. You two are dating so you can do whatever you want- but not to far." She deadpanned while Mikuo smiled awkwardly. "Thanks Megpoid-chan!"

Gumi nodded. "Just let me look for the little bunny then. It was nice meeting you Kagamine-kun." She said and walked away, going down the hall.

Len turned to Mikuo and raised a brow. "You have girlfriend?" He wondered. He had known Mikuo long enough that the two can already considered each other as brother so finding out he has a girlfriend without him knowing was surprising.

Mikuo laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, for about a year now." He said shyly. "She's the cutest and sweetest girl ever! And I'm happy to have such a girlfriend." Mikuo exclaimed before the atmosphere around him sudden changed and Mikuo smiled a bit sadly. "Though...I get this odd feeling that...she's seeing someone else."

Len looked at in surprise. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I don't know...she's been avoiding me a lot lately and last time, she even said that she spent the night in a guy's place! I'm kinda worried." Mikuo said.

"Now that's just crazy. What kinda of girl would ever cheat on a guy like you?" Len comforted. "You're funny, kind, and good looking. Girls just love guys like you so have some confidence."

"Len..." Mikuo grinned widely before wrapping his arms around the blond and embracing him tightly. "You're so nice! I knew you love me!"

"Ugh! Get off me!" Len struggled to get out of his hold while Mikuo laughed. Mikuo then whispered. "My little twin sis is waiting for you in the school gate so you should go now." Len paused as Mikuo released him. He looked up at the teal haired male, who smiled. "You better take care of my sister Len...she's precious to me."

Len looked down at the ground. "Yeah..." He mumbled. "I know." Len then turned and left. Remorse began to fill him once more as he was reminded that he was not only cheating on Miku but was betraying his best friend's trust. Mikuo had trusted him with his sister and yet...

Len lifted his head to see a certain tealette standing near the gate. When she spotted Len, Miku grinned and waved him over, making Len waved back. The guilt was slowly eating him up...and he wondered if he can last any longer than this.

* * *

**A/N: Its been so long since I last updated this story. My gosh, I'm going nuts with this writer's block!**

**Besides that, hey guys! Rin and Len have finally met one another. How will this change their fates now? Oh the suspense! **

**Moving on from the dramatic moment, I sort of added a bit of comic relief on this chapter since it can't always be so gloomy and sad...even though, that's pretty much the whole theme. Gosh, I'm so depressing sometimes. **

**But this is probably the longest chapter in this whole story. What an achievement but then again...this is actually a fusion of two chapters since its been 5 months I guess since I last updated which I'm terribly sorry about. I've been pretty busy lately but I can't go over the details so lets just leave it at that, okay?**

**Anyways I hope you'll support this story as well as my other stories and be sure to review and fav when you have the time.**

**There isn't much to report so for now, farewell!**

**-Yugao702**


	7. Chapter 6

Rin spaced out for moment as she stared out the window that night.

Today has been tiring. Perhaps its because she hadn't spend so much time with Mikuo today. She actually felt bad for not being around him enough but she can't let others find out about their relationship. In fear that Kaito might find out if word spreads.

She loves Kaito but she also loves Mikuo so she doesn't want to hurt either of them...but then her thoughts suddenly turn to Len...

Rin wasn't attracted to him...Well, not entirely. She'll admit that Len is a very attractive guy and has a nice and friendly personality. And the fact, girls were literally chasing after him was enough to say that he must be a really popular guy, which says a lot for Rin.

Rin couldn't help but wander why has she never seen that guy before. For someone being that popular, she would've noticed him more often, especially with a mob of girls like that chasing after him. Was he often not around in school? Or was it because he was good at hiding?

That was when she remembered that time when she first saw him. He wasn't wearing their school uniform at the time. Was he skipping school at that time? There must be a reason for it, right?

Rin shook her head. What the heck was she doing? She really shouldn't be thinking of another guy. She just met the guy a couple of hours ago, she shouldn't even mind him and what's more, she was already in a relationship with _two _guys...Why should place another one to the mix?

Besides even if she was still single, she saw no chance of her being in a relationship with that guy anyways. A guy like him with a girl like her would never work out. He's popular and seemed well groomed while she was a mess, trying to get two relationships to work. Of course the two of them getting together would end horribly...not that she was really looking for a relationship with him or anything.

Rin liked him but not in a way where she would consider it 'romantic'. What's more, she just met him. Nothing to worry about at all...

Rin let out a sigh before she turned around and flopped on her bed. She buried her face onto the pillow until her phone suddenly rang in the silence of her room.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Rin turned her head slightly, facing her phone that vibrated nosily on the bedside. She blinked and reached for her phone. She rolled onto her back and stared at the screen to see who was messaging her. It was Mikuo.

Rin cringed a bit. Damn, she forgot to message Mikuo after what happened. She quickly opened the message and read it.

_**From: Mikuo Hatsune**_

_**To: Rin Kagami**_

_**Hey Rin-chan. Did something happen? I haven't seen you since lunch so I was a bit worried. If I did something, I'm sorry but please tell me alright?**_

Rin frowned. It wasn't Mikuo's fault, it was hers. He had nothing to apologize for. She sighed heavily as she felt the frustration and stress building up in her head. She let out another sigh and stared at her phone once more. She didn't know whether to respond to Mikuo's message or not. Maybe its best if she talked to him face to face instead. For now...what was she going to do now?

Suddenly a certain face appeared into her mind. Rin paused in hesitation. She didn't know the guy much and besides that, she didn't really have a reason to text him in the first place but...what's the harm in texting him? Its not like she had any bad intention or something like that. With that in mind, she scrolled down her contacts to find his name.

_**From: Rin Kagami**_

**_To: Len Kagamine_**

**_Hi Kagamine-kun, its Rin. I just want to talk that's all so I hope I'm disturbing you or anything like that._**

Rin's thumb hovered over the send button as she stared at her message. The more she stares at it, the more the message seems awkward to her. Rin groaned, wondering whether to send it or not.

After a short debate with herself, she decided to send the message. Rin flipped herself over and buried her face. It was such an awkward message that she couldn't believe she actually sent it. She grunted until her phone began to ring again.

Rin blinked and glanced back at her phone again.

_**From: Len Kagamine**_

_**To: Rin Kagami**_

_**Hey Kagami-chan, no you're not disturbing me at all so what do you wanna talk about?**_

Rin smiled a bit. Well, at least she got something to do now.

* * *

Len leaned back again his couch with his phone in his hand and a small smile on his face. He wasn't really doing anything much before Rin started messaging him.

He felt exhausted because he actually did a part time job which drained his energy. He was still impressed with himself that he was able to get home without collapsing from fatigue on the way. Maybe he should quit some of his part time jobs...

Len shook his head. No, he can't possible do that. He needed to work no matter what if he wanted to have money. Len sighed. If only he didn't live all alone like this...

"Hey Len! Is there any oranges left here?" A voice exclaimed from the kitchen. Len let out a groan as he turned his head to the side and glared over at his shoulder at the tall blond haired male, who leaned forward against the counter as he chewed on a piece of orange.

"No, I don't have anymore Rinto because you ate all of them." Len groaned as he looked at the large amount of orange peels on the counter beside Rinto.

Rinto snorted a laugh as he took one last bite on his orange. "Oranges are the best. In fact you should have a whole supply of them next time. You bought too little."

"That was 2 weeks worth of oranges!" Len exclaimed. Rinto brushed it off with a shrug as he toss the orange peel with the rest. "Still not enough." He said.

"Why are you even here anyways?" Len huffed. "Its pretty late. You should just go home."

Rinto pouted. "Ouch. Is that really a way to talk to your best friend." He sighed. "I just thought since you're here all alone with no one to pity you, I should grace you with my presence and keep you company for the night."

Len looked at Rinto with disturbed expression. "Sorry Rinto but I am only interested in women. Thank you very much." He said and Rinto spluttered. "I don't mean it that way, you idiot!" Rinto yelled, his cheeks turning slightly red. "When I said 'keep you company for the night', I mean sleep over in the other room! Ugh!"

Len laughed. "I'm just kidding. You don't have to overreact man." He said while Rinto grumbled and then huffed. "Anyways Len, besides staying over tonight, there's something I want to talk to you about." Rinto said as he walked over to him.

Len raised a brow as Rinto sat next to him on the couch. "Its about that job in the cafe I'm working in." This brought Len's attention. The cafe Miku had suggested was actually the place Rinto worked which made things much easier for Len since that would mean getting the job would be much quicker with Rinto's help.

"You're in luck since there is actually an opening for a waiter and with my help, you'll easily get the job. Its a good thing your girlfriend- umm, what's her name again?" Rinto mused. "Miku." Len replied and Rinto nodded. "Right Miku. if she hadn't approached me about the job, the chances of you getting the job would disappear."

"Yeah." Len nodded in agreement. "I'm pretty lucky..."

Rinto paused for a moment. "Hey..." He began. "How's...your other..." Rinto trailed off and Len knew exactly what he was trying to say. Rinto was the only one who knew about Len's relations. At first, Len was completely hesitant and frightened about tell Rinto but thankfully, Rinto was an understanding person and didn't really judge Len about the whole thing.

Heck, he even joked about Len being a 'charismatic player' and how proud he was of him.

But regardless about that, Rinto still held some concern over Len about it sine he knew Len was too softhearted to play with anyone's feelings or ignore the guilt he felt.

"Neru is fine. She still comes over once in a while to cook for me..." Len said as he leaned back against the couch. "She still tries giving me money so that I could pay the bills, even though I said no..."

There was silence between them. "Len, I know its none of my business but I think...you should just leave this place." Rinto reluctantly said. "The rent as well as the bills are just too much to handle and not to mention you need to buy food and other basic things. The only way you can get enough money to pay all that is if you work full time in an actual stable job which is probably years from now. Also haven't you've been missing school a lot because of that?"

Len didn't respond and Rinto frowned. "Look man, I know you're trying to be independent and all but this is a bit too much for you handle." He went on. "I told you already you can live me and my family if you want. My parents would welcome you with open arms and my sister likes you a lot so they wouldn't mind all."

Len remained quiet for a few minutes before he turned to Rinto and shook his head. "Sorry Rinto but...I can't." He muttered and Rinto frowned even deeper. Len smiled warily at him. "You know the reason why I can't leave this place. This place...just holds too much meaning for me."

Rinto looked at him with concern. "Still...my best friend go through all this...its kinda hard to watch, you know." He said and Len shrugged. "I'll manage. I've always manage to find ways to get through things. You should know that by now."

Rinto stared at him for a moment before he sighed. "Fine, its that's what you want." He muttered. "Just remember man, if there's anything you need just give me a call alright?"

Len grinned. "Yeah, I know that." Rinto smiled back and ruffled Len's hair, causing Len to yelp. "Hey! Watch the hair!" He exclaimed and Rinto laughed before he stood up. "Well, time to hit the hay." He said as he stretched and yawned. "I'm going to bed first. See ya in the morning."

Len nodded as Rinto went down the short hall and opened the guest room door and closing it behind him. Len let out a heavy sigh. He leaned back against the couch and tilted his head up, staring up at the ceiling. Now he felt even more mentally exhausted.

He honestly appreciated Rinto's concern and his offer but he just can't bring himself to leave this old apartment. Sure, he disliked being alone and the silence of the apartment but...the place had too much memories to just give up...regardless whether they were happy memories or not.

Len sighed once more but his phone came to life, vibrating lightly in his hand. Len lifted his head and looked down at his phone, realizing he was texting Rin a couple of minutes ago. He opened the message and read.

_**From: Rin Kagami**_

_**To: Len Kagamine**_

**_Btw if you there's anything you need, you can call me if you need someone to talk to okay?_**

Len didn't say anything. He stared at the message silently. It was odd at the timing of the message as well as its content but...Len couldn't help but smile in a bittersweet way. For now...it would be nice to forget about all this, just for now.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys its been a while! Its been a long time since I last updated this story so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Yeah, I sort of changed the name from 'Three Way.' to Three Path since well, Three way seems a little...meh. Anyways its almost Christmas people! Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves because its going to be a fun Christmas!**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it, and maybe even favorite it if you like X9. Also please read my latest story (more like one shots): "Confession Alphabet"**

**Well, that's it for now. Bye guys!**

**-Yugao702**


End file.
